Misunderstanding
by dominantallel
Summary: Bulma makes a wish for Goku that is misinterpreted by the dragon. Whose future's are altered by this mistake? Story is from the perception of Vegeta for the most part with some part bulma's point of view and other times Goku's. Female Vegeta X Goku
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

I don't own dragon ball z or make any profit from this. I just like to put my thoughts on what should have happened on paper XD

Chapter One: Homecoming

I jumped up with a gasp.

"So he failed after all!" The sudden chi burst that I felt could be from no one else. It was Frieza and it seemed like he was not alone. "Frieza's still alive and he's coming!" Kakarot's idiot friend with the scar on his face quirked an eyebrow at my outburst.

"Wait, how do you know? Maybe it could be somebody else, come on." I could feel my jaw clench in annoyance with the baka who could feel the enormous chi headed our way just as well as I could.

"I know! I make it my business to know, unlike you." The idiot jumped out of his seat and huffed at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Hey Vegeta, would you like a little more barbeque sauce on your spare ribs?" I had to stop myself from letting my jaw drop at the earth woman's remark. She was ignorant to everything that happened on Namek having only witnessed the planet falling to pieces. She didn't have to see the monster that caused all the destruction and pain. I pinched the bridge of my nose to calm myself down.

"Sure. Why not." I sat down and put my head in my hands as the others continued to ramble on about the food. The hair on the back of my neck was standing on end and it felt like my stomach had turned to lead. I sighed deeply and reached out with my senses to feel the other chis on this mud ball planet. The bald friend of Kakarot and his brat child were already moving quickly to the area that Frieza's ship would surely land. I could also sense two other chis, one of decent proportion and the other rather small, heading to the spot as well. _Good. So that means there will be several of us._ _I hate relying on others in combat but after what happened on Namek… _I also knew the likelihood of us winning even with reinforcements. And there was always the chance that Frieza could blow up the entire planet. I glanced around at the others who finally seemed to be aware of the situation we were in. Since they were all wrapped up in their own crippling fear at our impending doom I decided to reach out further with my chi senses. Doing this made me loathe myself but at the level I was at I knew there was no way in hell I would survive against Frieza. I felt my eyes close as my concentration grew stronger. There, still hours away. Kakarot would be too late to be of any use. I sighed again, pushing my fear away to the corner of my mind and trying to psyche myself up for the battle ahead.

"Alright, if you will all excuse me I have some business to take care of. Woman save my food for later. I'm sure I'll be hungry after I'm through." With that I took off, too nervous to see if my brave act had worked. I felt the idiot follow shortly afterwards and I slowed my pace down just a degree so that he would know where to go.

We arrived at the approximate location of where Frieza would land with moments to spare. "This is the place where he'll be touching down." I said more to myself than to the idiot with me.

"Are you sure Vegeta?" I rolled my eyes in frustration.

"Yes I'm sure now zip it! I don't want him to know we're waiting." We heard an engine whir as a capsule plane came flying in overhead.

"Hello down there!" The woman's shrill voice made me grit my teeth. _Why is there another idiot here? She'll be useless and I'll have to make sure she doesn't get killed. What a pain._

"It's bulma!" _Nah, ya think?_

"Vegeta! Yamcha! I'm coming in!" I braced myself for more idiotic conversing as the plane landed quickly. The woman and the flying cat jumped out of the plane. I could see that their presence was irritating the idiot as much as it was me. He looked like he was actually going to be tough for a minute.

"What in the world are you two doing here?!" The woman put her hand on her hips. I groaned inwardly. _Brace yourself Vegeta. Need to stay calm…_

"We came to see Frieza. I missed him on Namek, and I am NOT going to let that happen again." The idiot let his mouth fall open in shock.

He sputtered out at them "Are you crazy? Do you realize what he'll do to you when he finds you here?" The woman rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, of course I do. He'll come down and blow up the planet but I wanna see him before he does it. What's so wrong with that? Besides I hear he's kinda cute." I sighed as the woman's lack of understanding on what she was talking about turned the little headache I had into a full-blown migraine.

"It's amazing how every time you open your mouth you prove you're an idiot" I snapped at her. We heard the air gust above us as two more of Kakarot's friends landed. They exchanged greetings and I could feel the air turn icy as they noticed me. _Ah more idiots. Weak idiots no less. _I could tolerate Kakarott in this situation but this was ridiculous.

The three eyed one turned to me in disgust and practically spat at me "Vegeta! I didn't realize YOU were going to be here too." I sneered at his false bravado.

"Is that ok?" _He's getting into a fighting stance. Because this is a good time for that crap..._

"As a matter of fact, it isn't. I still haven't forgotten what happened the last time we met. You disgust me." He turned to idiot number one and asked accusingly "How can you stomach him Yamcha?" Fine if he wants to be like this then two can play.

"Heh LOSER!" He immediately snapped his head back at me.

"What?!" The first idiot tried to step between us. "Hey, cool it guys! This is no time to fight, ok?" I take some deep breaths to try to calm down and stepped away. The first idiot and the three eyed idiot started talking to each other._ Don't they realize that this isn't the situation for idle chatter?_

"Be quiet!" I snapped. "I'd rather Frieza's scouters didn't detect us because of your incessant gabbering! Besides, all this scary talk is upsetting the Namek." The first idiot looked at me like I was speaking a different language.

"The Namek?" He finally looked around him for the first time since we had been standing here. He gasped as he saw the Namek who I'd known had been there for quite some time. "Piccolo! How long have you been standing there?" The Namek sneered down at the idiot with almost as much distaste as I felt.

"Long enough to hear all of your senseless bickering." I snorted at that. _He's rather funny when you aren't threatening him._

I stayed silent for a while trying to come up with some sort of battle strategy. The others were talking in the background but it was quiet enough for me to keep to my thoughts and stay calm. I could suddenly sense two chis approaching us rapidly. I looked up to see the bald man and Kakarot's brat come in for a landing. The brat looked overjoyed to see the Namek but at the look on the Namek's face he quickly understood that this wasn't a time for laughter. With us all assembled and Frieza rapidly approaching I decided to take control of this group and get our butts in gear.

"Now there's no room for mistakes. We all got to keep our power levels suppressed or else Frieza will pick us up on his scouters." The first idiot suddenly began to panic as he began to feel the full force of Frieza's chi. The Namek spoke to the group at large to try to get them to understand that this was the only way.

"We either fight now or he destroys the whole planet without us even putting up a fight." I couldn't have put it any better myself.

"He's right you know. You really have no choice. So what's say we put an end to all this pathetic whimpering and go find Frieza! Before he finds us…" I could feel my tough front beginning to crumble so I immediately began to head towards where we could see his ship landing. It wasn't that far away but I wanted to hurry to try to catch him by surprise. We began to climb up a cliff. I looked down at the rest of them. _Can they move any slower? And that woman isn't even trying. The brat is practically carrying her!_ I shook my head in exasperation and kept climbing focusing on getting there as quickly as possible.

The idiots and I could hear the sound of Frieza ordering his henchmen to find and destroy us. I snickered to myself at that. _Good luck with that._ I could sense all of his minions power levels were only a fraction of our weakest warrior. A plan came to mind on how to dispatch of the weaklings quickly and gang up on Frieza before he had time to fully power up when suddenly a massive chi appeared in the midst of Frieza's men. _What the…who could have that sort of power? And where did they come from?_ My thoughts immediately turned to Kakarot but there was no way it could be him. Last time I sensed him he was still hours away from earth. I moved as quickly as I could up the cliff and peered over the edge. _K…Kakarot?_ The power felt exactly like the few moments when I sensed him on Namek after I was revived. The power was staggering. The figure that had obviously appeared was surrounded by a golden glow so it had to a Super Saiyan. The figure suddenly disappeared and one by one each of the henchmen began to fall to the ground. I still couldn't make out exactly who it was but he fought like Kakarot as well. After the henchmen had all fallen, the glowing warrior turned to Frieza and his father. I heard Frieza scream and throw a massive chi blast at the warrior. There was a blinding light and I closed my eyes to shut it out. The noises all stopped and it became silent. I looked up and found only the warrior and the bodies of the henchmen. Frieza and his father had been completely disintegrated by the chi blast from the warrior. The glowing warrior sighed deeply and turned around to face us. My chi level had spiked greatly while watching the action take place. He looked directly into my eyes and smirked at me. It was him. Kakarot had come home.


	2. Chapter 2: What's best for Gohan

I do not own dragon ball z or make any profit from this. If I did then this is how it would have happened.

Chapter 2: What's best for Gohan

I sat in a chair in the woman's living room with my arms folded across my chest. Immediately after that baka Kakarot had shown up they had flocked to him and began bombarding him with questions. Kakarot had escaped by barely finding a working ship in time and had crashed on some planet. The natives taught him the useful trick that had allowed him to get to us in time. He called it instant transmission. _I must get him to show me how to do that. _I nearly slapped myself in the face for that thought. Asking Kakarot for help with anything was not going to happen. Instead of slapping myself I glared at the baka. He was still surrounded by the idiots and he was joking with the bald man about not having enough food on the trip back. I rolled my eyes and went back to glaring at the floor since the baka didn't seem to want to pay me any mind. The woman got up and walked over to me. She sat down on the chair to my right and pretended to be very interested in a string hanging from her sleeve.

"Hey Vegeta…now that you're on Earth what are you going to do?" I thought about ignoring her but I figured that answering her would probably save me a headache.

"Well, since Kakarot is back I suppose I will stay here on this planet. That way I can keep an eye on his progress while I work to be stronger than he is." She nodded her head as if she expected that answer.

"Well, you can stay here if you would like to. We have plenty of space here." I thought about it in silence for a moment. I did need some place to stay and she seemed to be the only one who would be willing to take me in.

"Alright. I will stay here." The woman's face broke out in a big grin and she clapped her hands together.

"Ok then! I'll have your room ready within an hour." I nodded at her, the only show of gratitude I could muster towards her. She quickly sprang up and walked away. I resumed my scowling at the floor while the babble around me continued. I felt someone else come near and sit to my right as well. I glanced over to see the baka smiling at me.

"Hey Vegeta! How have you been?" _How can he always have that big stupid grin on his face? How can anyone be that happy? _I thought back to when he had first seen me after he destroyed Frieza and remembered that he hadn't been grinning that time. He had smirked at me. It was not a look that I had seen on his face before but it seemed to very much fit him. I roused myself out of my thoughts when I saw Kakarot staring at me waiting for a response.

"I have been fine Kakarot. I have been training myself hard for your arrival and I expect you to give me a decent rematch from our first encounter." The baka started laughing and said with that same stupid grin on his face

"Alright Vegeta. We can have a rematch with just the two of us this time. Can it wait a few days though? I'd like to see my family and friends for a few days before I have to fight again."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine Kakarot whatever you say." There was a brief pause and then the baka opened his mouth to say something and quickly closed it.

"What is it Kakarot? Out with it."

He rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Well, I mean, since you are on Earth and we seem to be on the same side, can I ask you some questions about our people?"

I sighed "Kakarot you would have to act slightly like a saiyan to be able to call them your people. You are the last person who deserves to know anything about my people." I spat the last part at him.

He sighed and stood up. "Forget I said anything."

I pinched the bridge of my nose trying not to get even more frustrated with the baka. "Sit down Kakarot. You are the only other saiyan besides myself and I'm not about to let you embarrass me with your ignorance. So if you have any questions I will put aside my disgust and answer them."

His face immediately brightened and he sat down again. "Ok! Um, well I think you already answered the main question I had but I want to double check. We are the last two saiyans?"

I nodded my head and thought for a minute. "Well at least I believe we are. The only other saiyans who might have lived were the ones with low power levels that were sent to other planets as babies like you were. I honestly don't know if any of them made it or not."

"So there are most likely no other saiyans. So there wouldn't be any female saiyans?"

I made a face at this question. It was unexpected and something I had thought about myself before. "No Kakarot. There are most definitely no female saiyans. No matter the power level of any females born they were kept on planet Vegeta. We had few females to begin with and we did not want to risk losing the ones that were born."

Kakarot looked a little upset at this. "Oh. I see."

I gave him a perplexed look. "Why does this even matter to you? You have your harpy why would you need another woman?"

Kakarot suddenly seemed very interested in the patterns on the floor as he rubbed the toe of his boot on the floor. "Kakarot? What is it?"

He sighed heavily and started twiddling his thumbs on his lap. "Well the thing with me and Chi Chi is that she kinda tricked me into marrying her when we were younger."

I let that information sink in. "Wait, what?"

He started tracing patterns with his toe again. "Well I was raised out in the mountains with my grandpa and a lot of human traditions were not explained to me. When she told me she wanted to get married I just assumed it was a kind of food and she eventually explained to me that it wasn't but that was after I had promised to get married. I didn't know what to do so we got married and have been together since. It was great and all especially after she showed me what married people get to do." Kakarot began to blush as his thoughts wandered "But after a while it became obvious that we were not a good fit. She wanted me to get a normal job and stop training. I did try for a while but I was always depressed when I had to put on my suit to go in for interviews and I had so much energy to burn. After I'd messed up interview after interview we finally came to the agreement that I could train and not work but she would make all the decisions regarding Gohan's future. I don't agree with what she's been doing. I think he needs to train just as much as I do."

The baka looked at my face and saw that I was staring at him with pure interest. I quickly put on the best relaxed face I could muster and sat back again to watch him as he continued. "Towards the end of the time I spent here on Earth before I died and before Namek I started trying to make more suggestions for how to raise Gohan. I want to let him make his own decisions. Even though he still believes that school comes first he also wants to train some. I don't think Chi Chi wants to let that happen. There's something else also…" The baka turned bright red and cleared his throat.

I leaned in again not caring about the amount of interest I was showing. "What is it Kakarot? Do tell." I had a feeling as to what he was about to tell me.

"Well, you see, I have to be really careful when we…ya know.." He made a gesture with his hand.

I threw my head back and laughed. "Oh my Kakarot, are you saying that you hurt the harpy? That you made her sore?" I continued to laugh while tears started leaking out of the corner of my eyes.

Kakarot waved his hands frantically with a panicked expression on his face. "Vegeta shhh not so loud! Yes we have had issues with that in the past."

I chuckled as my laughter slowed down. Kakarot rolled his eyes at me. "It's not that big of a deal. Anyway those are the main issues. I would prefer a mother that understood Gohan's need to fight. That's why I thought another saiyan would be perfect. The lack of issues in the bedroom would just be an added bonus."

I snorted at his remark. "Sorry Kakarot. You and I both are out of luck with that." _This doesn't seem like Kakarot. I've only known of him bending to the will of the harpy. I wonder what's changed? _"Kakarot, why the sudden change? I keep hearing from your friends how you've let the harpy rule you and your son and haven't put up much of a fuss."

Kakarot creased his brow and put his hand on his chin thinking hard about it. "I'm not sure when my thinking on this changed but I've been unhappy basically since Gohan was born. I think after dying on Earth and then almost dying two times after that I kinda realized that my time here could be very limited. I hadn't really thought about it before then but now I know that I would rather do what will make both me and Gohan happiest."

"Well Kakarot, what are you going to do about this?"

He sighed and looked over at his friends. "I don't know. If Chi Chi and I get a divorce then there would be the issue of me being able to raise Gohan. I'm sure she won't give him up without a fight."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Most likely that will be the case."

Kakarot sighed again. "I don't know how my friends would react either. I don't want to have them hate me."

I burst into laughter at that. "Kakarot I have a feeling your friends would be overjoyed if you left that woman. She's nothing but trouble and your friends want you to be happy. Act like a true saiyan for once in your life and live for yourself and your brat."

Kakarot smirked at me again. _There's that smirk. I could get used to seeing him like that. He looks so Saiyan..._ "Gosh Vegeta, you sure are acting nice to me today. Giving me advice and everything."_  
_

I blushed slightly and looked away. "Well, I am the Prince of all Saiyans and that make you and your brat my subjects. Of course I'm going to want your brat raised properly."

The baka snorted at that. "If you say so Vegeta." He suddenly grew very serious again and put his head in his hands. I don't know how I'm going to be able to handle this. I better do it sooner rather than later." He inhaled deeply to steel his nerves.

"Okay. No time like the present." He got up and put two fingers to his forehead.

"I'll be back soon." He smirked at me yet again. "Try not to miss me too much."

I shivered involuntarily and quickly recovered by snorting. "Baka. Get out of my sight."

He chuckled and broke out in a goofy grin. "Whatever you say my prince." His face took on an expression of deep concentration and he vanished before my eyes.

I took in a deep breath and mentally slapped myself. _What is wrong with me. I must be getting ill. _I got up and decided to get some fresh air.

* * *

Thank you to those who favorited/are following me/reviewed me! Laurie I took your advice and tried to make the story flow smoother with more line breaks. Hopefully it looks better. Reviews are always welcome and I hope everyone continues to enjoy this story.


End file.
